MySims Islanders (Wii)
Plot The aim of the game is to help complete tasks for the people you live on Sims Island with however, whilst completing tasks for the other Sims, you stumble across a mysterious problem, which could be the making or breaking of Sims Island. Whilst resolving the problem, you must help restore and keep order in the world around you ... Storyline Intro This is the intro animation to the Wii version. Gino and Stephinia appear on the screen, talking to the screen. Gino says "Right dear. We're going to be away for a few weeks, so you're going to be staying with your lovely auntie, well, close friend of ours, Lara-Leigh." You then say "But, where are you going, and why?" Stephinia replies "We're going to an island, not too far from here because we've got some buisness stuff to sort out, however, once we've finished, we'll be back together and you'll be able to find out what the surprise is!". You then say "Okay, then ... I guess. I'll miss you mum and dad ...". It then flashes to them walking away from you and Lara-Leigh welcoming you to her house. The animation ends. You then have to create your sim, using the same creator as the original game. Then the screen goes black, and the words 2 weeks later appear. You are then shown standing on a pier on a mysterious island. Gameplay When you arrive on the island, you are escorted to the Town Hall by Summer. In there Rosalyn P. Marshall introduces you to the town, she's asks if you could do some volentary work around the island for a while, which you say yes too. You then have to do two tasks for her in which she runs through how to build and paint for requests. After that, you are free to go around and ask people if they need your help and complete tasks for them. You can do up to three tasks at any one time. Once you have completed everyone's tasks, you must complete a Final Task which is to make a special delivery to the Head MorcuBot. This delivery is a pizza from Gino, which, without anyone knowing, is the making or breaking of Sims Island. Controls Wii Remote A ~ Select/Interact B ~ Use item (Changes depending on where you are in the game) D-Pad ~ Camera Movement 1 ~ Map 2 ~ Task Book - ~ Pause Menu + ~ Backpack Nunchuck Z ~ Jump C ~ Get on/off Skateboard Control Stick ~ Move player Characters See also: Portal or MySims Islanders Characters Category *You *Lara-Leigh *Chef Gino Delicioso *Chef Stephinia Delicioso *Poppy *Dr. F *Alexa Lexington *Margaret *Tim Sweet *Justice *Master Aran *Summer *DJ Candy "Supergroove" *Chaz McFreely *Owen McFreely *Head MorcuBot *Greg Gory *Liberty *Skip Rogers *Daryl Handsly *Jack Lexington *Jeffery Toymender *Zeke Toymender *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Buddy *Iona *Travis *Roger *Patrick Rhino *Derek *Rhonda *King Mike Animals See Also: Portal or the MySims Islanders Animals Category. *Dogwood *Peanut *Mr. McFreely *Bun Jovi *Bunno *Rosencrantz *Guildenstern Interests Cute / Elegant / Fun / Geeky / Nature / Spooky / Structure / Studious / Tasty Traits Caring / Eco Friendly / Friendly / Genius / Hard-Working / Natural Cook / Natural Musician / Science Whizz Essences There are four ways of getting Essences: Prospecting, Mining, Socializing and from Trees. (Note: Uber Shiney is the only essence that you mine for and is then used in a task) 'Cute' Mining *Gannet Prospecting *Gold Socializing *Happy Trees *Plum Blossom *Yellow Blossom 'Elegant' Mining *Diamond Prospecting *Silver *Robes Socializing *Beautiful Trees *Dramatic Masks 'Fun' Mining *Topaz Prospecting *Tiger Socializing Trees 'Geeky' Mining *Sapphire *Uber Shiny Prospecting *Gear *Metal *Spring Socializing Trees *Robot 'Nature' Mining *Emerald Prospecting Socializing Trees *Leaf *Petal 'Spooky' Mining *Amethyst Prospecting Socializing Trees *Black Apple 'Structure' Mining *Opal Prospecting Socializing Trees 'Studious' Mining *Jade Prospecting Socializing Trees 'Tasty' Mining *Amber Prospecting Socializing Trees *Green Apple *Red Apple Tools *Pickaxe - Used for Mining *Prospector - Used for Prospecting Areas See Also: The MySims Islanders Areas Category Intro *First Home ~ We're you are seen in the intro animation Sims Island *Your Home *Dr. F & Alexa's Lab of Wonders *Gino & Stephinia's Pizzaria *Poppy's Flower Shop *View full list, here. Minigames *Tuning Troubles ~ Chef Stephinia Delicioso *Broken Bouquets ~ Poppy *Chemical Clean-Up ~ Dr. F *More Soon Category:Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff